An Elf's Tale: The Magician's Nephew
by FlamePumpkin32
Summary: There are Elves in many fantasy books. One in particular left them out. Anarriima is the last princess of the Woodland Realm in Narnia. Join her as our narrator recounts the creation of Narnia and what happened after.
1. A Bit about Elves

**To all Friends of Narnia:** Hello there. This is my second Narnia story. Before you ask, no, this is in no way related to my first Narnia story. As you will find there are plenty of differences. I have not forgotten my Harry Potter story if that has also crossed your mind. I have just gotten in a little rut with that and I decided to write this after re-reading The Magician's Nephew. Enjoy my lovelies and Long Live Aslan!

_**Chapter 1: A Bit about Elves**_

Elves are a race of divine beings endowed with magical powers. They are often portrayed as very young, never aging. The men and women alike are of great beauty. They are lithe and slender with bright, keen eyes and pointed ears and each has a face as fair as the next. Typically, Elves have the same characteristics, but the Elves I speak of are different from one another. Some have a rather blondish-white hair color, or silver, or even a dark chestnut. Their eyes could be a bright blue (brighter than any ocean or sky), or perhaps a forest green or even a light brown. Their skin is a milky white, some, however, have a slight sun-kissed tone.

These divine creatures are also known warriors. They excel in archery, their bows made of the finest, oldest wood and their arrows consist of the same wood and eagle feathers. Elfish made weapons and clothes are very popular among the race and scarce throughout others. They make beautifully crafted swords (short, long, and twin) and knives. Each has their own engraving of names and stories. They do not wear boots, only light shoes which scarcely make imprints on the ground – illustrating the Elves' otherworldliness. Like their cousins from another world called Middle Earth, the Elves of Narnia wear light clothes. The women take to a lighter-than-cotton, earth toned medieval styled dress; they also wear tunics and pants in the occasion of traveling. These She-elves prefer white gold jewelry and consider the garnet stone the most precious jewel. Men wear the travel tunics and pants more often than the women do. They are not as picky as their other halves.

Narnian Elves usually reside in the woods just east of Lantern Waste. They have a magnificent expertise in house building. The palace of the Elvin King Adaron and his family is high above the ground with his subjects' homes, libraries, and markets scattered beneath.

No matter what the obstacle, these Elves remain light-hearted and are little affected by Narnia's changing seasons. The most cherished of seasons being summer. That is when the younger Elves make the long journey to the Dancing Lawn. There, they celebrate the fortune and good tidings of the land with the Fauns and Dryads. If one was to travel to this wondrous haven they'd be surprised how friendly the people are. An Elf can burst out into song at any point of which he or she feels. They greet and treat each other and the subjects of Narnia with a cheerful disposition. Their friendship and loyalty is most welcome to any weary traveler.

The great Elfish King and his Queen, Alata, were present when Narnia was created. Aslan himself had chosen him to be on his council and to then be on the first king's (King Frank) council. The elders take to calling the younglings of the world "children" and say they have seen "many forests grow from acorns to their now mature age". It is said that you should never ask an Elf their age. All you need to know is that they are far older than any being in Narnia.

Let's start with that creation of Narnia now.


	2. The Extensive History of the Creation

_**Chapter 2: The Extensive History of the Creation of Narnia**_

For those who do not know, Narnia started out as a black world. Turn out all the lights, go someplace quiet, and shut your eyes; that is how it was seen first by Jadis, evil Empress of Charn; Digory Kirke; Polly Plummer, Digory's uncle Andrew Ketterly; Frank the cabman; and Strawberry, Frank's cab horse. It was in that darkness that Narnia was created. A Voice began to sing and to the six witnesses it seemed to be coming from all around. The lower notes seemed to be deep enough to be coming from the earth and the higher from the sky. Out of all this was only goodness and beauty.

Suddenly, the Voice was joined by another voice, and more after that. They were all in perfect harmony but higher up the scale than the original. All at once, the darkness up above the six was ablaze with bright stars. Thousands and thousands of little light bulbs – single stars, constellations, planets; all brighter and bigger than the ones on earth where five of the six were from. They were in awe of the magic that had been unfolded in front of them.

The Voice on the earth was now louder and the voices in the sky began to get fainter. On the horizon, the sky began to turn grey. A light breeze picked up and soon the grey sky grew slowly and progressively paler. One could see the shapes of hills forming as the Voice kept on singing. As the sky got lighter, the six could now see each other's faces. The Cabby man and the children looked on with awe and wonderment; Uncle Andrew, one could tell, did not like the Voice and shook all over; it was the witch Jadis who must have understood what was happening for she had a serious look on her pale face. She hated it more than anyone has ever hated anything before. Now the horse stood erect, listening intently. He would occasionally stamp his hooves and snort as if replying to the Voice itself. The sky began to change from white to pink and from pink to gold. The Voice rose higher and got louder as the bright ball of yellow sun rose in the distance.

Digory had never seen such a sight. The sun was much brighter than the one in his world and the one in Charn (where Jadis was from) was much older. If you were there, my friend you would have heard the sun laughing as it came up. Its beams shot across the land for miles and miles. The rays brought with it a vast valley through which a broad river flowed eastward toward the shining sun. To the south were mountains and north there were lower hills. There were no trees in this valley, not a bush or a single blade of grass. Instead, the earth was of many vivid colors.

The whole place made one feel excited; like they had never actually lived before. That is…until you saw the Singer. He was a Lion. A huge, shaggy, and bright lion who stood facing the rising sun. His mouth was wide open, the song flowing from his jaws.

Seeing the Lion frightened the Witch. She and Uncle Andrew both agreed that they were in a horrid place and that they must flee. Mr. Ketterly even went so far as to suggesting they shoot the beast. Frank and Polly were appalled by this idea. Digory and his Uncle got in a bit of a row until Frank silenced them. The song had changed.

The Lion paced about the empty land singing his new song. Out of the ground sprang grass, growing at a fast pace. Little spiky things with dozens of arms started shooting up out of the grass. They also grew at a rapid rate, growing larger. These were the trees. All around flowers began to grow. There were buttercups and daisies, lilacs and roses, and the scent of fresh rhododendrons.

Suddenly, the Lion began walking towards the Witch, four humans, and the horse. As it sang its slow song, the Witch stepped forward brandishing the iron bar. When the Lion was about twelve feet away she flung it at him. The bar struck the creature between the eyes…but he kept on singing, he didn't even blink. She shrieked and ran off into the trees.

Moments later, a small lamp-post sprouted out from the ground. As the people watched, it grew taller and thicker, lighting a small fire within itself. Now, Uncle Andrew was a very misguided and immoral man. He only thought of himself and how wealthy he could get off of this new land. He came up with the plan to sprinkle a bit of scrap metal here and there and BOOM! Instant battleships, railway engines, anything buyers pleased. But, what he didn't know was that once Narnia stopped growing and was finished, the magic of creation would stop.

Digory decided to go ask this Lion for help. You see, his mother was very ill back on earth. He wanted to see if the Lion could give him anything that could cure her ailment. But before he could reach the Lion, the land began bubbling all over. The humps were all different sizes and swelled until they burst and from each hump came an animal. Moles came out; dogs; stags and deer; frogs came out of the river; leopards, panthers, and the like; birds and butterflies and bees came pouring out of the forest; and even elephants broke from the earth in small earthquakes. Now, one could not hear the Lion over all the sounds from the other animals. These animals were not afraid of the Lion, but welcomed him. Even the cabby horse joined the rather larger circle that surrounded the Lion.

For the first time, the Lion was silent. He padded along the animals he created. Every few animals or so he'd touch his nose with theirs (only two though, a male and female). Some he passed up, but those who he had touched left their kind and followed him. As the other animals went off into the forest or valley or water, everything went silent around the humans.

The Lion stared at his chosen and one could tell a change was happening. The smaller animals grew larger and the big ones got smaller. Many sat up of their hind legs as to walk like a two legged beast would (this surprised the humans) and some wrinkled their faces as if trying to understand what was going on. Then the Lion let out a long, sweet breath.

"Narnia, Narnia, Narnia, awake. Love. Think. Speak. Be walking trees. Be talking beasts. Be divine waters."

This is undoubtedly where our story starts.


	3. Creatures and Kings

_**Chapter 3: Creatures and Kings **_

Out of the trees came the wild people; Fauns and Satyrs and Dwarfs. Out of the river rose the river god and his Naiad daughters. Then the most peculiar thing happened, the wind picked up and swirled about the earth in front of the Lion. A Naiad brought to him her father's own pure water and poured it in the swirling mass. The Lion breathed on the mass and it scattered into the trees. Then, out of the trees came many elegant people. They were the Elves. The humans had never seen such beauty. You know what they looked like for chapter one is all about them.

So, in all their voices, be it low or high or thick or clear, they all replied: "Hail, Aslan. We hear and obey. We are awake. We love. We think. We speak. We know."

"Creatures, I give you yourselves," said the deep, happy voice that was Aslan. "I give to you forever this land of Narnia. I give you the woods, the fruits, the rivers. I give you the stars and I give you myself. The Dumb Beasts who I have not chosen are yours also. Treat them gently and cherish them but do not go back to their ways lest you cease to be Talking Beasts."

There was a round of no's and "we won't". A small bird spoke up, making a fool of itself. He went on to become what was the First Joke. Narnia was now established and Aslan called for a council. He summoned the chief Dwarf, the River-god, the Oak and He-owl, both the Ravens went, the Bull-Elephant too, and finally the Elf King Adaron. The world had just been created and an evil had already entered it.

As Aslan left for his council, the others began talking. They wondered amongst themselves what a Neevil was or if it wasn't Neevil at all but a weevil. While this was going on Digory had decided he was going to have a chat with Aslan. Frank went with him to have a talk with Strawberry (who was chosen to be a Talking Beast) and Polly tagged along too. Once they reached the animals they were decided to be the Second Joke. But, with some smooth taking to Strawberry from Frank, the four were on their way to Aslan. As for Uncle Andrew, well he is not a very likable character and I won't speak of him…Digory's is a more important story to tell.

Now the others had just reached the small council by the time Aslan had stopped speaking. When Digory neared he found the Lion to be bigger and more beautiful than any lion he had ever seen before. He dared not look into his bright golden eyes as he asked for some magic fruit to help his mother.

Aslan stared and told his council that he was the boy who had let in the evil Witch into Narnia. Digory had to explain that he had let her in by magic. I would go into detail but you can read all about that in C.S. Lewis' book The Magician's Nephew. So Aslan explained that since a son of Adam had done harm to the happy place of Narnia, Adam's race would help to heal it.

Aslan called Frank to him, asking the Cabby if he knew him. Frank did not know but would eventually live to know the Great Lion better. Aslan brought to him his wife (bit of a right shock for her I'd say) and made them the first King and Queen of Narnia. They were to rule and name all the creatures, do justice among them, and protect them from their enemies when enemies arise. Aslan bless their children and grandchildren who were to be kings of Narnia and Archenland (which lies over the Southern Mountain).

Aslan turned to the boy and asked him if he was ready to undo the evil of which he had set upon Narnia. Digory was sure he was…but only if Aslan could give him something to cure his mother's sickness. Aslan went into this short speech about a tree that would keep the Witch away from the land. Far from Narnia, even passed the mountains of ice was a garden on a hilltop in the Western Wild. In the center of the garden was a tree and apples grew on that tree. Digory was to pluck an apple from that very tree and give it to Aslan.

Digory accepted this quest. Aslan called for Strawberry and asked him if he'd like to be a winged horse. Not just any winged horse though; he was to be Fledge, the father of all flying horses. With his new gift, Strawberry…oh, excuse me…Fledge was to carry little Digory and Polly to that garden. And carry them on the quest he did.


	4. A Short Account of Said Quest

**To the readers: **As I forgot to mention, I do not own any of C.S. Lewis' brilliance. I am merely borrowing some passages from his book to create my own twist on the story.

_**Chapter 4: A Short Account of Said Quest and What Came After It**_

Now if you have read all about Digory and Polly and Fledge's adventure you would know that it took them two days to get to their destination. Before the end of the first night the three companions stopped for a rest. While Fledge ate the grass (which he said was very good but I do not recommend it if you are a human), the two humans grew hungrier and hungrier. Polly discovered a bag of toffee in her pocket and shared with her friend. The last one they planted to see if it would grow into a tree. They snuggled in next to the winged horse and fell fast asleep.

The morning of the second day they all woke to find that the toffee had in fact grown into a tree. It was a little and very dark-wooded tree. The leaves were white and papery and it had little brown fruits growing on it. If you have ever had toffee you'd know that it is sweet and rather hard. These toffee fruits, however, were softer and juicy. Many, many years from now this tree would still be intact and still bearing the delicious toffee-like treats. You just have to know where to find it

Digory, Polly, and Fledge soon arrived at their destination. Since the quest was appointed to Digory, he went through the gates alone. The garden was a lovely place. It was eerily quiet and had the most aromatic smell. He knew which tree was right because it was in the middle and had silver apples growing on it. He plucked one and went off…but not before he noticed the Witch. She looked stronger and prouder than ever and more triumphant, but she was still white as death. She tried her best to trick Digory into eating the apple, but no avail. He was too smart and goodhearted to do such a thing for if he had taken the apple for himself and not another, he would have lived his days in despair.

By the time Narnia was darkened by the shadows the three had arrived back to Aslan. Digory had completed his noble quest. Aslan congratulated the boy and commanded him to throw the apple towards the softest spot on the river bank. This grew immediately into a tree which would protect Narnia from Jadis for many years to come.

The coronation of King Frank and Queen Helen begun. The two Londoners had lost all the hard edges in their faces and looked more soft and royal. It was a wonderful sight but I bet you're wondering what happened to Uncle Andrew, aren't you? Well, he got what he deserved. The Beasts thought he was a tree, you see, so they decided to plant him in the ground. They offered him many things to eat; nuts from the squirrels, worms from the birds, many different fruits from the Dryads (tree sprits) and Queen Alata, but none were as kindhearted as the bear for he had brought a wild bee's nest to the man and lobbed it at his head. Polly felt bad for the wretched man and asked Aslan if he could put him to sleep and to sleep he so put him.

Polly had had enough of an adventure to last her a lifetime. But, before they left, Aslan let the boy pick an apple to take to his mother. It may have powers of immortality in Narnia, but on earth it just had the power to heal. The boy took it with much delight and thanks. He was ready to go home.


	5. The Years Leading Up To the Attack

_**Chapter 5: The Years Leading Up To the Attack and the Prophesy **_

The two, along with the unconscious adult, were sent home by Aslan's mighty roar. With the Great Lion gone the others decided to go on their own way. They all had some serious building to do. King Adaron welcomed King Frank and Queen Helen into the forest with them until their own accommodations could be made. The humans graciously accepted.

When Aslan came back to Narnia he began construction on a castle by the sea for the new King and Queen (three Narnian years had gone by). The Dwarfs and Elves and many of the other creatures set to work on what would be known to all as Cair Paravel. It was finished in five years and by that time Queen Helen had given birth to three children, the oldest of which being Prince Frank the second.

In the year 100 the Elvin princess, and our main character, Anarriima was born. She was the third born to the King and Queen and the most loved. She was full of life, always getting into trouble and always smiling. She befriended all the animals in the wood and loved to dance with the Dryads and Fauns. Her older brother and sister, the twins Brethil and Belthil, were both very punctual. They took their roles as prince and princess seriously.

Narnia was a wonderful and fruitful land, but some wished to journey beyond its borders. In 180 Prince Col, the youngest son of King Frank the fifth, took followers into the uninhabited Archenland and became the first King there. Life went on as it always did. The Narnians and Archenlanders established a treaty and became longtime allies. During this time too, the Elves strayed off the path of the Common Tongue and created their own language. They taught it to the trees and to the water Nymphs for they loved them the most of all creatures. In 204 Outlaws from Archenland traveled south across the Great Desert and established the shining citadel of Calormen.

Nearly a hundred years later Calormen began to grow stronger and spread. They colonized Telmar which was to the west of Narnia. Young as she was, Anarriima traveled to these new colonies with her brother Brethil to get a glimpse of life outside Narnia and her forest walls. It was at that time when the Calormenes in Telmar were acting wickedly. There was a plot to ambush the young prince and princess of the Elvin Realm. When Aslan found out he took charge and turned all the beasts into Dumb Beasts. This was the first time Anarriima had seen Aslan.

As our heroine grew older, she also grew more beautiful. Her parents tried to marry her off to a respectable Noble Elf or even a human Prince. She did not, however, take to this idea. Anarriima was a warrior. She trained everyday with her twin swords and bow making her the best shot in all of Narnia. Aslan himself even respected the young _Cala'Quessir_. With his blessing and to her excitement, she became a valuable council member and a General to the Kings of Narnia. Thankfully too because the year was now 815 and beasts (Talking and Dumb), evil creatures, and even some elves began to move off north. This was where the Witch was growing more powerful and plotting to overthrow Narnia. Rumors went around that a Witch (no one knew it was Jadis at the time) was gathering followers in the icy mountains. They said she was more terrible and beautiful than any Elf. She also had gained a wand of sorts that could turn things into stone.

When the attack finally happened, Narnia was very little prepared. The Witch's army was too strong and too many. She managed to chop down the magical tree that was keeping her from entering Narnia. This was hurtful to the loyal Narnians. Where was Aslan in all of this? He was nowhere to be found. His Narnians fought with everything they had. But it was not enough. Many of the creatures and beasts who fought on the front were either killed or turned to stone. Anarriima watched besides the dying King of Narnia as the last of her people were exterminated. The two year battle had finally ended when the White Witch (as the enemy called her now) had struck down Narnia's last descendant of Adam, Narnia's Queen.

Those who survived either went into hiding or joined the ranks of the Witch. To add injury to insult, she proclaimed herself Jadis, Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands. She reined with an iron fist and used her magic to make it winter all the time. The seasons never changed and Christmas never came…just winter.

Though there were some that never lost hope. They rallied together, growing stronger every day. They were Aslan's secret army and the last Narnian Elf, Princess Anarriima, was their glorious leader. She had more hope than all the others. She knew it in her heart that Aslan would come and that one day the descendants of Adam and Eve would come and make Narnia a happy place again.

"_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,  
At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,  
When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,  
And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again,  
When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,  
Sits at Cair Paravel in throne  
The evil time will be over and done."_


	6. ANvery important for upcoming stories

I feel bad for doing this but I had to take from J.R.R. Tolkien's elvish language. It is the most extensive stuff I've ever heard or read. I can't imagine coming up with all that. So, here are some translations from the story:

Adaron – lord of trees

Alata – radiance

Belthil – divine radiance

Brethil – silver birch

Anarriima – a constellation

Cala'Quessir – High Elf

There will hopefully be a new story for each book. This one and The Horse and His Boy being the shortest. I think I shall have Anarriima fall for either Peter or Edmund, maybe even King Tirian from The Last Battle. Since her entire species is wiped out she needs to find love somewhere. If anyone has an idea for a love interest please feel free to tell me. For The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe I am going off the movie so Anarriima will look 15 since Susan was 16-ish and Edmund was 14-ish.


End file.
